Pumpkin
by iloveit
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to go out and get what you want. A Ryo and Rika story.


Sometimes, you just have to go out and get what you want. No matter how crazy it seems.

Ryo Akiyama kept telling himself that. It was all he could think of to justify his current course of action as he navigated the crowded streets of West Shinjuku, dodging people left and right as he hurried toward his destination. He'd only just arrived in Tokyo, and one thing was weighing heavily on his mind. It was random, it didn't make any sense, and even he himself couldn't quite believe it. But then, Ryo had never been the most level-headed guy around.

He'd decided to go for it, right then and there.

He hadn't been too sure at first of exactly _where_ to go, but he'd known that Takato could tell him. So he'd phoned up his old friend and explained the situation. First, Takato had been excited to hear that Ryo was in town. Then, he'd thought that Ryo was absolutely nuts. But in the end, he'd understood, and he'd given Ryo the directions he needed. And once Ryo was done dealing with his irrational impulses, Takato had suggested, maybe the two of them could hang out, play some cards, or--

"Watch it, kid! Are you insane?"

Ryo looked back to realize that, in his haste to cross a busy intersection, he'd almost gotten run over by some middle-aged man on a bike.

So this guy thought he was crazy. Even Takato thought he was crazy. Well, Takato just didn't understand, he thought, breaking into a jog. Sure, he could admit that his tastes might be seen as a bit unusual by some. Most guys he knew would've gone for plainer, sweeter… more predictable, maybe. But Ryo Akiyama wasn't like most guys.

He didn't like _sweet_. He liked a challenge.

And he definitely had a challenge on his hands now. It would take some effort to cut through that tough exterior, effort that the average guy probably wouldn't even bother with. But Ryo would face up to the difficult task, and it would be worth it.

It would be _so_ worth it.

He came to an abrupt stop. He'd finally reached the place Takato had mentioned, a small neighborhood grocery store. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed open the door and entered.

Rika Nonaka stood by a display of fresh produce, regarding him with an expression of mild shock. She was a little taller than he remembered, and the once-defiant stare on her face seemed to have softened considerably, accentuating her violet eyes.

And at once, he knew that everything he wanted was right there in front of him.

* * *

Rika thought she was seeing things when Ryo sauntered casually into the store. It couldn't be him, she reasoned. Ryo wouldn't--

She looked again. It _was_ him.

But how? He didn't live in West Shinjuku. He wasn't even from Tokyo.

So what, she wondered, could he possibly be doing here?

She guessed she was about to find out. He'd obviously seen her too, since he was headed straight for her. She was face-to-face with him before she knew it.

"Shopping, Rika?" That idiotic smile was forming, the one he always seemed to have when he was trying to get a reaction out of her. "Not the first thing I'd expect you to be doing on a Saturday afternoon."

"Save it." She rolled her eyes at his attempt at banter. "I'm just helping my grandmother out with the groceries. And you're surprised that _I'm_ here? You don't even live here."

"I was in town. You could be a little happier to see me, you know."

"Right. So you don't bother to tell us you're here, and you expect us to be happy about it. Am I getting all of this?"

"Relax, I just got here an hour ago. And do I ever warn you guys ahead of time?"

"Not usually. One of your more annoying habits."

"Can you blame me for wanting to make an entrance?"

"In a grocery store?"

Several shoppers were now glancing curiously in their direction, most likely checking to see if it actually _was_ the famous Ryo Akiyama who'd just walked in the door.

"Well, this wasn't really the kind of entrance I had in mind."

"Then what _did_ you come here for?" She leaned back against a bin of vegetables, arms crossed. "To parade around in front of your adoring public?"

"Close, but not quite."

"Then what?"

"You really want to know?"

"I really want to know," she said with as little enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Know what?" Ryo teased.

Rika let out an irritated sigh. "What you're here for!"

"Well, why don't I show you?"

As Ryo stepped forward, the thought occurred to Rika that he was probably up to something. She could practically see the anticipation in his eyes. And that smile…

That meant he was definitely up to something.

Ryo was coming closer and closer. What was he _doing_?

He was staring right at her. He had a devious look on his face—naughty, almost. And he was without a doubt invading her space. It should have annoyed her, she realized, but what she felt at that moment was something markedly different. She felt… nervous. And why she felt that way, she couldn't say, but she willed herself not to show any signs of it as he bent toward her, now just inches from her face. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she had stopped breathing. And he hadn't stopped moving forward. He was leaning even closer. He was…

He was reaching over her shoulder and picking up a pumpkin from the bin.

"Check it out! I've been craving one of these since I got here." He stepped back from her, holding it in his hands like it was the most incredible thing in the world.

Rika could do nothing but gape in disbelief, she was at such a loss for words.

"Geez, it's just a pumpkin!" Ryo burst out laughing. "What are you so worked up about?"

She wasn't sure what she'd expected him to do. But she couldn't have foreseen _that_ in a million years.

"You come all the way to Tokyo and that's the first thing you do? You get a pumpkin?"

"Why not? It's my favorite vegetable." He shrugged carelessly, like none of this was strange at all. "I started craving one on the way here, so the second I got off the plane, I called up Takato and asked him for directions to the nearest grocery store. And here I am."

He _had_ to be kidding, she thought. But there wasn't a trace of humor in his voice.

"Anyway, I'd better get going. The sooner I pay for this thing, the sooner I can eat it. Later, Rika!"

"…Later."

She watched as he retreated, still trying to process what had happened.

"Hey, Ryo?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"You're weird."


End file.
